Call of Silence
by Destiny's Light
Summary: Chapter 2 up The digidestined receive invitations to a mansion to meet it's hostess. What will they find there? Contains Taiora, Mimato, Daiyako, Takari. Please read and review! On hold.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: May I have everyone's attention please? Digimon and their characters are not owned by me! Give credit to Toei and Saben for owning them! No suing please!!!

_Call of Silence:_

_Prologue_

Twelve invitations lay in a circle on the table and seemed to be reflecting like their respective colors. Standing before the table, was a cloaked figure who looked at them in satisfaction. With a wave of their hand the invitations vanished and sent to their respective owners. "Shall I get their rooms ready mistress?" one of the minions asked. "Yes you may." the figure answered as her minion bowed and left.

The figure threw her cloak off and gripped her staff. She told her other minions to get themselves ready for their arrival and leave her. The figure walked to the secret room where she was going to use the Digidestined and the person she had for her plan. Stepping into the room she walked over to the crystal shield where her captive lay.

Her captive was a young woman with light brown hair and her gray eyes were closed. The crystal shield was in fact a sleeping spell that she put on the young woman. As long as the crystal shield was over the woman, the figure did not have any thing to worry about her captive. Turning back to her mirror, the figure waited for the digidestined to arrive.

_****At the Yagami's House****_

It was Friday in Japan and it was about six-fifteen in the evening. Taichi Yagami sat on the couch watching TV, when he noticied something appear in front of him on the coffee table. His sister Hikari was sitting at her desk when she saw it too. Taichi picked the envelope up and looked over it. Hikari took the envelope in her hands and opened it. She scanned it and then stood up. Hikari walked out of her room to tell and saw he got one too.

"You got an invitation too Taichi? It appears can of strange, but maybe someone wants to talk to us." Hikari said. 

"Yes I did Hikari. I will agree with you on that one. I guess we'd better head up there right?" Taichi said. 

"This will be great! We will see all the other destined Taichi! I go get Gatomon and then we can go." Hikari said. Taichi nodded and Hikari went back into her room.

She found Gatomon resting in her bed and said, "Gatomon! Time to get up!" Gatomon opened her eyes and stretched. 

"Is it time already? I was having a nice dream." Gatomon said. 

"Yes, silly. Taichi and I are heading to where our invitations say to go." Hikari stated. Gatomon got out her bed and waited for Hikari to clip her digivice on her belt and they left the room.

Agumon was resting peaceful in his room and Taichi brought a little snack for him to wake up. 

Waving it in front of his nose, Agumon opened his eyes and said, "I smell food! Taichi what are you doing here?" Taichi laughed and handed Agumon the snack. 

"It seems you, me, Hikari, and Gatomon are heading to this mansion to meet with the other digidestined." Taichi stated. 

"Really? Then let's get going." Agumon said as he and Taichi left the room.

Hikari found Taichi and Agumon approaching her and Gatomon. "Are you guys ready to go?" Hikari asked. 

"We sure are Hikari." Taichi answered. 

"Hikari left a note for your parents, so we can go." Gatomon said. With that the four walked out the door and to their destination.

_****At the Ishida's House****_

Takeru Takaishi happened to be visiting his brother Yamato Ishida at his place today. They were just sitting on the couch, talking about old times and such. Takeru got up from the couch to sit at the table and noticied two envelopes there. 

"Um, Yamato? Where did these envelopes come from?" Takeru asked. "What are you talking about bro? What envelopes?" Yamato answered.

"The envelopes on the table that just appeared there." Takeru responded. Yamato stood up and went to see what Takeru was referring to. He saw two envelopes as Takeru had said and opened the one with his name.

_Yamato Ishida,_

_You are invited to a meeting to speak with the hostess at her mansion._

_The hostess has some important things to discuss and wishes you to attend._

_Time: Eight o'clock Place: 12 Destiny's Way_

_P.S. The other digidestined will be coming too. Located in outskirts of __Tokyo__.___

Yamato set the invitation down and fixed his gaze on Takeru. 

"What do you think about bro? Seems to be a kind of trickery." Yamato said. 

"I think it doesn't Yamato. I think we should go and besides Mimi will be there." Takeru said. Yamato's cheeks grew a bit rosy at the mention of Mimi's name and then glared at him. Takeru laughed at him and called Patamon and Gabumon.

Their partners came out into the kitchen and Yamato told them what's happening. "Alright! Let's check this place out!" Patamon said as he hovered by Takeru. 

"If you say so Yamato." Gabumon stated as they left the apartment and a message to their dad.

_****At the Takenouchi's Residence****_

Mimi Tachikawa was visiting her friend Sora Takenouchi and prepared to tell her some news she had. 

"Sora there is something I must tell you." Mimi said. 

"What is it Mimi?" Sora asked. "Well… My parents have decided to move back to Odabia, Japan." Mimi answered. 

Sora's eyes brightened and she hugged her. "That's great Mimi! Now all of the destined are together again!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora released Mimi and found she was staring at something. Mimi noticied two envelopes had just appeared out of nowhere and were now on the coffee table. "Sora! These envelopes just appeared out of nowhere! I wonder what they contain." Mimi said as she opened the one marked with her name. Sora did the same and wondered who had sent these envelopes.

After reading hers Sora set the invitation down and said, "They definitely are ours Mimi. This sounds kind of fishy and the mere fact that they appeared here in an instant. I am really hesitant to go." Sora said. 

"Oh come on Sora! I don't think it is a trap, besides we will have our partners in case that happens. Think about it Sora, Taichi will be there." Mimi said.

Sora blushed slightly as she did still have a crush on Taichi and Mimi laughed. "Mimi! Alright you talked me into it. Biyomon! Palmon! Come in here!" Sora said as their partners came in the room. 

"What's up?" Palmon asked. 

"We are going to meet the digidestined at this mansion and talk to our hostess. It shouldn't take too long to get there." Mimi answered. 

"Sounds great. We'd better go then." Biyomon said. Sora wrote a note to her mom saying where they were heading. Grabbing their invitations Sora and Mimi left with their partners.

A/N: In case you haven't noticied yet, I left out how they got there. I am being lazy and don't want to write how the digidestined will arrive at the mansion, so they will arrive at the mansion by any means of transportation. Though I might say in the next chapter how they arrived.

_****At the park****_

Daisuke Motomiya sat with his girlfriend Miyako Inoue on the bench. They had just finished their date and were relaxing in the park. Their partners Veemon and Hawkmon were watching from some bushes in case if something happened. "Tonight was great Daisuke, I really enjoyed it." Miyako said. 

"Really Miyako? I am glad that you enjoyed this date." Daisuke said.

Miyako nodded and leaned closer to Daisuke. She lightly kissed him on the lips and Daisuke was shocked. Miyako laughed at his confused face and noticied that two envelopes were laying on the ground with their names on them. 

She picked them up and exaimed them. "Daisuke? Where did these come from? I know they won't there a second ago." Miyako said as she handed Daisuke his.

"I don't know Miyako. Let's open them and find out." Daisuke said as he and Miyako opened their envelopes. Reading hers Miyako was surprised that she and the other digidestined were invited to this mansion. Daisuke wondered who their hostess was and set down his invitation. 

"We should go to this meeting and see what the other digidestined say about this." Miyako stated.

Daisuke agreed with her and called their partners out of the bushes. He told them where they were going and they agreed to accompany them.

_****At the Izumi's Residence****_

Koushirou Izumi sat at his desk, typing on his laptop. He was online and really wasn't doing that much. It had been kind of boring since there no disturbances for four years since defeating MaloMyotismon. Koushirou was logging out when something caught his eye. He saw an envelope on his desk and knew that wasn't there before.

Picking the envelope up, Koushirou opened it and read the invitation. "Prodigious!" was all he said as he set it down and called Tentomon to wake up. His faithful partner asked if something was wrong and Koushirou shook his head. 

"Nothing is wrong Tentomon. We are heading to meeting at this mansion and be rejoining with the other digidestined." Koushirou answered. 

"About time Koushirou!" Tentomon said. Koushirou grabbed his faithful laptop and left the room with Tentomon.

_****At the Kido's Residence****_

Jyou Kido sat at his desk studying for some exams he had that were coming up. Shifting through some notes, he noticied an envelope lay on his desk and picked it up. Jyou wondered who would be from and opened it. Reading the invitation inside he smiled and sat it down. 

"Finally a break from all of this studying! Gomamon! We're heading out." Jyou said. 

"Alright Jyou. I am up for it." Gomamon said as he and Jyou left the room.

_****At the Ichijouji's Residence****_

Ken Ichijouji lay on his bed, resting and thinking about the past adventure he was involved in. Of course he was thinking about his future too. Wormmon was resting too and noticied something shiny on the table. He got up and walked over to the table. Leaping onto the table Wormmon saw the envelope with Ken's name on it and clamped it in his mouth and went back to Ken.

Ken noticed Wormmon was bringing something to him and took the envelope in his hands. 

"What is this?" Ken asked. 

"I don't know Ken. It was on the table and I went over there to see what it was. Why don't you open it?" Wormmon replied. Ken opened the envelope and slid the invitation out. He read it slowly and then set it down. 

"It seems this hostess is calling for all of the digidestined to come to her mansion. I say we check it out." Ken said. Wormmon leaped into his arms and they left his room to tell his mom of their destination.

****_At the Hida's Residence****_

Iori Hida was in his room practicing with his kendo stick. His partner Armadillomon watched him as he swung the stick. Iori shifted his gaze for a moment to spot something on his bed next to Armadillomon. He lowered his stick and walked over to the bed. Armadillomon watched Iori as he picked the envelope up and opened it. 

"What is it Iori?" Armadillomon asked. 

"It's an invitation for us destined to this person's mansion for a meeting with her." Iori responded. 

"Alright Iori. Let's head over there." Armadillomon said. Iori and Armadillomon left his room to tell his mom.

_****At the mansion****_

The figure smiled as she watched the digidestined from the window inside the mansion. Actually it really wasn't hers. It belonged to her captive whom she stopped before the digidestined could talk to her. The invitations were written too by her captive. Now for herself being a dark warrior, Shadowomon knew this would be the end of the digidestined. Her use of the digidestined and the young woman would be revealed later on. For right now she would wait for the digidestined to arrive and then the fun will begin.

*******************************************************************************************************************

That's all I have to say for this prologue. I already wrote the one note in the story already so I don't need to repeat it. Would you be so kind to write me some reviews if you so desire. Please read and review!!!

Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter One

Me: *sigh* I wished I owned Digimon.

Sora: Why? We all know you don't.

Taichi: That's right! You don't.

Me: I would have made sure that you two hooked up instead of *gag* Sorato.

Sora & Taichi: *blush*

Me: I do not own Digimon. They belong to Toei Animation and Saben Entertainment. I own my own digimon inventions and my character. No suing please!

**A/N: Oops! I forget their ages! Taichi/Sora/Yamato(20), Mimi/Koushirou(19), Jyou(21), Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke(16), Miyako/Ken(17), Iori(15).**

_Call of Silence: Chapter One_

A gentle breeze sailed through the trees near the mansion. A lone figure sat atop a tree branch, waiting for the digidestined to arrive. The figure's soft brown eyes scanned the mansion once again and cursed. "Why did you have to do it? Why? I should have stayed…" the figure mumbled.

~ Flashback ~

The owner of the mansion stared real hard at her partner. She let her grey eyes narrow and they hardened. "Lionessmon I will be fine. There is no need to worry about me. Besides I can protect myself." the owner known as Callista assured. Lionessmon did not share the same thought and flexed her claw.

"Well I don't Callista! I think that something will happen to you if I leave. I am staying here with you." Lionessmon exclaimed. The female lion's tail twitched back and forth as her partner said nothing. *Yes! I think she gets the message. She can be so stubborn sometimes.* Callista could feel her anger start to rise and she turned away. She let her hands drop to her side and she turned back.

"Lionessmon I am commanding you to leave! You need to retrieve that card for me. It will aid me in giving the dd's powers back." Callista exploded in anger. Lionessmon regretted saying her earlier words, but it was needed. She hesitated to go because both she and Callista had a gut feeling evil was after them. Mainly Callista. Lionessmon had the feeling that someone had been watching them for a while now and Callista seemed to be ignoring the feeling.

"Callista I am merely suggesting we get the card when the dd arrive. You need to send their invitations out anyway." Lionessmon replied. Callista bit her lip in frustration and unclipped her digivice from her belt. She simply looked at her partner with calm grey eyes.

"Lionessmon take my digivice and use it to get the card. I will be waiting for when you return." Callista spoke, tossing the digivice in the air towards Lionessmon. Lionessmon caught the device in her mouth and sat it on the floor a moment.

"If that is your wish then I will do it. Just hope Callista that the dark force we felt doesn't find you first." Lionessmon said, taking the device in her mouth and disappeared. Callista remained staring at the spot for a few moments before turning away. She walked over to the chair and sat down in it.

Dark eyes studied the young woman in the study. A smile crept on the figure's face and laughed. "Perfect. She is alone at last. Zafiromon?" Zafiromon appeared to their leader and bowed.

"What is your bidding mistress?" Zafiromon asked. 

"Tell Rubimon, Turquesamon, Amethystmon, and Garnetmon to get their butts here this instant! We have work to do." their leader commanded.

"As you command Shadowomon." Zafiromon replied as she took off to get the others. Their leader Shadowomon turned back to the window to watch the girl with her black eyes. Zafiromon tossed her dark blue hair out of her face and flew to the spot where they last were. She found them talking with one another. "Ahem."

Amethystmon heard the distinct voice of Zafiromon and nudged the other two. "Rubimon, Turquesamon, Garnetmon look who it is." The other three turned to see Zafiromon hovering near them.

"What does Shadowomon want?" Garnetmon asked.

A laugh erupted from Zafiromon. "Well ladies we get to have fun now." she hissed in delight. 

"Well it's about time." Turquesamon muttered as she flew off. Rubimon, Garnetmon, Zafiromon,  and Amethystmon followed. Shadowomon waited patiently for her loyal minions to arrive. Normally she was patient, but right now she was getting impatient. The dark warrior did not have to wait as she sensed her minions' approach. Shadowomon turned to them.

"We take over this mansion and capture the girl." Shadowomon instructed. Zafiromon and the others followed their leader quietly as they entered the mansion. Callista drummed her fingers on the desk, sighing, and looked at the invitations on the desk. * I almost am sorry that I forced Lionessmon to leave. There's a nagging feeling in the back of mind and I can't get rid of it. No! It was for the best! I hope…* She rose to her feet and bent over to take the invitations in her hands when an evil laugh was heard.

Callista turned around abruptly and saw six people in the room and they didn't look friendly…

Lionessmon took the card carefully in her mouth and set it on the ground. She scooped the digivice with her paw and hung it on her collar. "Thank god Callista made this collar to hang the device otherwise I wouldn't be able to speak with the device in my mouth!" Lionessmon picked up the card with a paw and turned the digivice over with the other. She slipped the card in the back slot and closed it. Letting the digivice dangle from her collar, Lionessmon had a feel of dread. "Dammit! I knew it!" she hissed as she disappeared.

The female lion appeared outside of the mansion and looked in one of the windows. Someone with a cloak stood over Callista, who looked she was asleep and covered by a crystal shield. Lionessmon knew she was too late and looked harder as the cloaked figure motioned for the other five figures to do something with Callista. She growled softly and ran over to the trees.

"So those strangers can take Callista captive, but wait until the digidestined arrive. My hope is that they can help her."

~ End of Flashback ~

Lionessmon still had the digivice around her neck and looked back at the driveway. She could see that the dd were arriving. "Time for me to see what those digidestined look like." Lionessmon said as she leaped off her perch.

It was strange indeed. The twelve digidestined stood looking at each other until Daisuke asked, "Why are we just standing here together? Shouldn't we go inside?" The former leader of the digidestined just gaped at him until Miyako whacked Daisuke across his head. 

"Ow!!!! What was that for Miyako?" Daisuke demanded as he rubbed his head.

"It was for not thinking clearly. Everyone just got here Daisuke. I think we should talk for a while before entering." Miyako replied. The others nodded their heads in approval and that was when Mimi decided to make a comment.

"Everyone there is something that I want to tell all of you." Mimi announced. 

"What is it Mimi?" Yamato asked.

"Well…" Mimi paused to catch everyone's eyes. "My parents have decided to move back to Odabia for good."

Everyone blinked before it registered. "That's awesome Mimi! Now we can be a whole team! " Taichi exclaimed.

"That's why cool Mimi! We can spend more time with each other!" Miyako squealed and hugged her.

"Mimi I am glad that you are here to stay." Iori said. 

"Prodigious!" was all Koushirou said.

"I can't believe that your parents decided to come back to Odabia Mimi." Hikari spoke, smiling. 

"This is great news indeed Mimi." Takeru said.

"Meems this is great! I know that we all missed you when you lived in New York." Jyou said.

Although Ken was now more relaxed now with his friends, he simply said, "Congratulations Mimi."

"You guys are so wonderful." Mimi notices that Yamato or Daisuke have said something. "Yamato? Daisuke? Don't you two have something to say?"

Daisuke perks right up and says, "Of course I do Mimi! It's just well.. Everyone has said what I wanted to say." Mimi fixed him a glare and Daisuke cowered back towards Miyako. Miyako saw this and whacked him again. Mimi burst out laughing and said, "I'm just kidding Daisuke. I didn't mean it."

Now the only left was Yamato. Everyone, including Mimi, stared at him. "What? What do you want me to say?" Yamato says as he throws his arms up in the air. 

Mimi strides over to him and points her finger at him. "That's it?! Come on now Yamato, I know you have something to say to me!!" Yamato turns red in the face and stares at her. He mumbles something to Mimi and Mimi didn't quite get it.

"Yamato you're mumbling now. Say it louder!" Mimi commanded. Yamato turns a deeper red color and grumbles, "Mimi I said that I like you." At first everyone is shocked and then Mimi looks at him in surprise. 

"I can't believe it! Yamato you really like me?" Yamato just nods his head. "Then I have a small confession to make too. I like you too Yamato." Mimi replies. Yamato stares at Mimi with a blank look and words cannot come to him. 

Taichi snickers and says, "Nice one Yamato. For being once a singer you are speechless."

Yamato snaps out of his trance and glares at Taichi. "Shut-up Taichi. I could almost say the same thing about you and Sora." Now it was Taichi's face to get beet red and everyone chuckles. Their digimon are just watching their partners as they talk.

"Are they always like that?" Gomamon asks.

"Yep. I have seen Taichi and Sora go at it." Agumon replies. Biyomon whacks Agumon on the head. "Owwwwww!"

"Don't forget we do it too Agumon!" Biyomon huffed.

"Of course I could I forget you and Agumon? I mean I have seen you and Patamon go at it Tailmon." Palmon adds. 

Both Patamon and Tailmon blush slightly. Tailmon regains herself to point a claw the other digimon. "Hey remember I am a champion? I can use you for a scratching post!" That shuts up everyone else in the group. 

Lionessmon watches from the bushes at the digidestined and their digimon partners. Her tail twitches happily as she grins. "How amusing this is. I shouldn't have any problem getting their help. Now the best way to do that… I am not quite sure."

Shadowomon peers at the window and can see that the digidestined have arrived. "Perfect! Garnetmon!" the dark warrior says. Garnetmon flies in the room and bows. "What do you wish of me Shadowomon?" Garnetmon asks.

"I want you to make those digidestined feel welcomed. Make it look like you had been following them and not that you have been inside the mansion." Shadowomon replied. A sly smile on Garnetmon's face and she grinned. "It will be done." Garnetmon answers and flies away. Shadowomon turned back to her captive and smiled.

Garnetmon remain undetected from the digidestined as she watched them from behind. "I think it is time to have some fun." she spoke softly. Garnetmon pulled her hands together and whispered, "Garnet's Fire!" A nice ball of flames gathered in her palms and turned the fiery red color to a dark red. She released the blast.

Agumon and the other digimon sat quietly next to each other and that was when Agumon noticed something. A blast of some was heading straight for their partners. 

"Taichi! Look out behind you!" Agumon yelled suddenly. The other digimon called out for their partners. Taichi and the others turned around to see the blast and gasped.

"Everyone! Move now!!" Taichi hollers as he moves forward and grabs Sora. Yamato hits the ground with Mimi. Miyako knocks Daisuke to the ground with her. Takeru pulls Hikari to the ground with him. The remaining destined did the same and closed their eyes. The fiery blast missed the digidestined, but they could feel the heat from it.

Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Patamon, Tailmon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon rushed to their partners' aids.

"Who did that?!" Yamato exclaimed as he helped Mimi up.

"I don't know guys." Koushirou responds.

"Well I can tell you who did that. It was me!" a new voice rings out. The digidestined turn to see someone that looks a female warrior. Her long dark red hair was matched with her wicked green eyes and armor was abundant on her. The newcomer cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"It was you!!?? How dare attack Taichi and the others!! Let's get her!" Agumon exclaimed. The twelve digimon stand in front of their partners and the digidestined digivices started to glow.

"Agumon/Gabumon/Biyomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Tentomon digivolve to… Greymon/Garurumon/Togemon/Ikkakumon/Kabutiermon/Birdramon!!!!!!"

"Alright our turn!!!! Veemon digivolve to… X-Veemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

Tailmon digivolve to… Angewomon!"

Garnetmon remained hovering in the air and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw eleven champions and one ultimate. * What fools! They don't know who there are dealing with! This should be fun.* Garnetmon thought.

"I am not impressed at all. Care to show me different?" Garnetmon stated.

"Of course we shall. Hey X-Veemon get things started!" Greymon said.

X-Veemon looked surprised that Greymon gave first go. "Let's get going then. **V-Laser!" The V on his chest started to glow and shot a bright beam of light towards his intended target. Garnetmon looked like she was bored and decided to let the blast hit her. X-Veemon and the other digimon looked on as the blast struck her and blew up a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, X-Veemon gasped. So did the others. Not a single scratch was even on this digimon.**

"What??!! X-Veemon's attack hit dead on. Why didn't it affect her?" Daisuke muttered.

"That is because all of you are fools! Have a taste of my power!" Garnetmon chuckled lightly as she lifted a hand up. 

Lionessmon did a double-take at this warrior and realized that it probably one of those warriors she saw earlier.  *I better get some info on this one!* Lionessmon thought as she held the device. The data popped up on the screen and the female lion dropped the digivice. "It can't be!!!???"

**************************************************************************************************************************

Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I am so evil! Tune in to the next chapter as to why Lionessmon drops the digivice so quickly and more. Do tell me if anything is wrong with the story. R & R!!!!

Destiny's Light


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon belongs to Saben Entertainment. I own the original character, original digimon, and plot! No suing please!

**A/N: I will write all the chapter titles with symbols. For this story, it is: COS (Call of Silence).**

*blah* characters' thoughts

_COS__: Ch2_

"Garnetmon is a mega-level digimon! They don't stand a chance currently unless the digidestined digivolve higher. I have to warn them!" Lionessmon breathed.

Looking at her digivice, Lionessmon suddenly got an idea. She could digivolve by herself, but only to Ultimate. She needed Callista to go to Mega.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

The female lioness jumped down from her perch and the digivice began to glow.

"Lionessmon digivolve to… Isismon!"

Isismon stood on her two hind legs and wore partial golden armor over her tan fur. Her back had two swords strapped in a cross position. The ultimate watched as Garnetmon smirk as though she had already won. She watched the mega-level digimon ask who wanted to have a crack at her first. Taichi and Yamato volunteered their digimon. Metal Greymon and WereGarurumon started to go into their attack positions.

*It's time…* Isismon thought to herself.

Isismon suddenly drew her two swords and leaped onto the fray.

Just as Taichi was about to give the order to tell Metal Greymon the command to attack first, Hikari yelled, "Who in the world is that?!"

"Huh?" Taichi turned to see an unknown creature stand between Metal Greymon and Garnetmon. The other digidestined gasped.

"Digidestined, don't take this digimon lightly. Garnetmon is mega-level digimon and is merely toying with you!" Isismon exclaimed.

Garnetmon felt her anger rise to new levels as this digimon told the digidestined her secret.

*Who is that?! I wonder? Could it be the digimon that belongs to the girl…? Nah, it can't be. That girl's digimon was a lioness.*

"WHAT?! Then what are will waiting for?! Let's digivolve to our highest forms." Taichi exclaimed.

"But Taichi, only you, Matt, Davis, and Ken can go mega. For the rest of us, we can only go to ultimate." Sora stated.

"That's right. We only have three megas." Mimi spoke sadly.

Isismon knew she had to provide a distraction to let their digimon digivolve higher. Turning, she stared into Garnetmon's fierce crimson eyes.

"I'm afraid that digidestined are not your major concern right now Garnetmon." Isismon spoke boldly.

"Oh, really? Then who is?" Garnetmon retorted.

"You are staring at the person who is." Isismon replied.

Garnetmon raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You must be joking. You are no match for me." Garnetmon said.

"Is that a fact?" Isismon responded, vanishing from sight.

"Where did that digimon go?" Garnetmon stated, knowing she was faster then the mysterious digimon. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain on her back and Garnetmon collapsed on her knees. Koushirou did not have anything say; rather he stared like the rest of the group.

Isismon walked over to Garnetmon and said, "You know I could do more than that."

Garnetmon rose to her feet and glared at the digimon.

"I will get you." She turned to glare at the digidestined. "Your turn is coming digidestined." Garnetmon hissed. With that said, the crimson-eyed digimon disappeared in a flash.

 Hikari came over to Isismon and smiled.

"Thanks for helping us." she said.

"Of course." Isismon replied.

"Now would you mind who are you and what the heck is going on here?" Yamato asked.

Isismon chuckled and beckoned the twelve to come closer to her.

"Gladly. I am Isismon and this is my ultimate level. Now for…"

"Whoa, whoa! How can you be an ultimate digimon and where's your partner?" Daisuke interrupted.

"Daisuke!" Miyako scolded, giving him a slap on his head.

"It's alright. I have the power to do so, since my partner is not here…" Isismon replied.

"Where is your partner?" Iori asked.

Isismon's brown eyes lost their happiness, looked sad for a moment, and then went back to normal.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"My partner, Callista is held prisoner in the mansion with a digimon named Shadowomon. Garnetmon was one of her flunkies." Isismon responded.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that we were tricked into coming here and be part of Shadowomon plan?" Jyou said.

"Kind of. The invitations you all received were actually Callista's. After capturing Callista, I'm sure Shadowomon sent them off anyway. I will help you people out. We need to rescue Callista and stop Shadowomon. You see… Callista sent those invitations to you twelve because she wanted to warn you of Shadowomon's motive and give you a nice gift." Isismon answered.

"I guess we have to get rid of Shadowomon and rescue Callista? How do we go about this?" Miyako said.

"Quite simple. We head into the mansion and do just that. However, there's a problem… I believe Shadowomon and all of her flunkies are megas. I know that only two of you can reach mega and that's not good. I will figure out a way to change that. And I shall return to my champion form, so I can save this form for later." Lionessmon replied.

The digidestined and their digimon watched as Isismon shrunk, as she became a female lion.

Lionessmon studied the partners of the digidestined for a moment before saying, "It would be best if your partners took their rookie/champion forms. Although I don't want the mansion to burn down to the ground, I figure it will be damaged anyway."

"Wait a second! You said all of our enemies are MEGAS?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Lionessmon nodded her head.

"Your digivice looks different from our older models and the D3's. How come?" Koushirou commented.

"Actually neither Callista nor I know what it is called. What we do know is that it has a built in scanner that scans anything." Lionessmon answered.

"Exactly like what?" Ken asked.

"Like this." Lionessmon replied, turning her digivice over. A quick touch of her paw revealed a small, hidden area and Lionessmon took out something. "This card is an example that this digivice can scan. This was the card I retrieved for Callista before she was taken…" she added.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Sora asked.

Lionessmon motioned for the digidestined to listen carefully and sat on the ground.

"It all started like this…" Lionessmon started.

Shadowomon leaned against the window to think over her plans. A sudden knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." she said.

The door slightly slammed open and Garnetmon came in the room. Shadowomon turned to face her. The leader noticed that Garnetmon looked hurt.

"What is the meaning of this Garnetmon?! Aren't you supposed to be facing the digidestined?" Shadowomon stated.

Garnetmon grimaced slightly before answering.

"I was about to have some fun with the digidestined when this unknown digimon appeared out of nowhere and sliced my back. I was forced to leave." Garnetmon replied.

"Ah." Shadowomon said. She was not pleased that someone was interfering with her plans. *This will not set me back. I need those digidestined to enter the mansion and then can my plan truly start.*

"Garnetmon, rest up for a while and come back to hear your orders. Do you understand?" Shadowomon finally said.

"Of course Shadowomon." Garnetmon replied. The crimson-eyed digimon slowly made her way to the door and left.

Shadowomon turned back to look at the girl she had under her spell and smirked.

"We have to help Lionessmon, even though it may be trap." Mimi said.

"We shall help you Lionessmon in this quest of yours." Angewomon said.

The other digimon agreed. One by one, they reverted to their rookie/champion forms.

"Lionessmon should probably lead because she knows this mansion then any of us." Yamato said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Taichi said.

Lionessmon led the Digidestined and their partners to the main double doors. Her tail twitched as she led them inside the mansion.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Well, I'm back! Hope to get the next chapter out soon. Please read and review!

Destiny's Light


End file.
